Unas sorpresa inesperada
by Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Ellos creen que lo más complicado fue pedirle a sus parejas que los acompañaran pero aún la noche es larga para estas 3 parejas
1. Chapter 1

Sin vacilar Lucy encaro a Natsu:

-¡¿Porque no me respondes?¡- Habla Natsu

El chico solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada con una expresión alegre en su rostro.

-No te lo diré Lucy, es una sorpresa- Dijo el chico sin cambiar su expresión.

En la mesa junto a la de los chicos que discutían se encontraban sus amigos mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué ellos están discutiendo?- dijo Gray sacándose la camisa sin darse cuenta de su acción

-¡Gray-sama¡ ¡su camisa¡- Dijo Juvia sonrojada

-Lucy me dijo que Natsu la invito al festival de esta noche y que le tenía una sorpresa- respondió levantando levemente la mirada para ver al chico sin camisa

-A mí también me dijo eso- Dijo Levy sentada al lado de Juvia leyendo a ratos ya que el escándalo de Natsu y Lucy la distraía.

-Pero también me dijo que está segura de que Natsu trama algo, una broma o algo así- dijo la pequeña de cabello azul claro.

-Hablando de eso- Dijo la hermosa chica cabello escarlata que oía atentamente la conversación de los chicos con los ojos cerrados

-¿Con quien irán ustedes al festival? Es común que se valla en parejas para el baile tradicional de media noche en el festival, ¿Levy con quien iras? Ustedes irán juntos verdad- Mirando a Gray y a Juvia

Gray sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado asintió con la cabeza, Juvia con una gran sonrisa también lo hizo.

Levy con gran sorpresa pregunto.

-¿De verdad irán juntos? ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién?

-Juvia se armó de valor y se lo pidió a Gray-sama y el acepto- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Y tu Levy, ¿ya invitaste a Gazille?-pregunto Erza con una mirada de complicidad en su Rostro.

-La verdad es que si iré con él, me lo ha preguntado esta mañana lo hizo de una forma muy rara pero lo hizo- dijo sonrojada pero sonriente la pequeña Levy.

-¿Y tu Erza con quien iras?- Pregunto Gray con interés

-Yo no iré, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche- dijo tranquila la muchacha

Justo en ese momento se detuvieron los gritos en la mesa contigua Lucy resignada se sentó junto a Natsu y tomo una bebida, Natsu mirándola con una sonrisa a la cual siguió una pequeña carcajada a la que la rubia mostró una sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde no hubo mucha gente en el gremio por el festival de esa noche solo estaba Mirajene y el maestro Makarov discutiendo sobre el rendimiento de los miembros del gremio y en una esquina se encontraba Freed mirando atentamente a Laxus como le daba consejos para ser un gran mago clase S a las que el chico de cabello verde le daba gran importancia.

-¡Lucy! Estoy aquí- dijo Natsu vestido de una manera un tanto formal, llevaba una camisa color blanco con una chaqueta negra, con su bufanda enrollada al cuello pero de una manera distinta a la habitual, con un pantalón negro y zapatos cafés.

Lucy al verlo vestido de esa manera se sintió un poco más aliviada ya que aun por su mente vagaba la idea de que Natsu le tendería alguna broma en algún momento pero al ver a su compañero de equipo que la esperaba bien vestido a la entrada de festival se le apretó el pecho con un sentimiento extraño pero no desconocido, era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cada mañana que cuando Natsu la iba a buscar por las mañanas a su casa para ir a una misión, el mismo sentimiento que cuando el chico le daba un abrazo cuando ella estaba distraída, el mismo sentimiento que cuando él llegaba a ayudarla cuando estaba en peligro. sentía algo por su compañero más que amistad pero nunca lo admitió ante nadie ni siquiera a ella misma ya que no quería perder la amistad de ese chico tan importante para ella, el chico que la había tomado de la mano un día diciéndole: Ven conmigo, hace unos años atrás en aquella ciudad, el que siempre la molestaba en su casa pero no con la intención de hacerla enojar sino que darle un momento de alegría, ella siempre cuando estaba a solas pensaba en eso pero siempre llegaba al mismo punto sin retorno que era el de no querer perderlo

-Buenas noches- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-Gray, Lluvia, Gazille y Levy nos esperan dentro- dijo el chico mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica ya que llevaba una hermosa yukata color blanco con flores rosas bordadas y el pelo tomado en su nuca por una orquídea color rosa.

-Espera- dijo Lucy

-¿Has visto a Wendy? No la veo desde ayer en la tarde, me dijo que Romeo la había llamado pero no sé qué le habrá pasado-

-Ahh… sobre eso… Happy dijo que estuvo con ella en la noche cuando le fue a pedir a charles que lo acompañara hoy, charles le dijo que Wendy estaba muy nerviosa y que paso toda la tarde buscando junto a Erza buscando un vestido para hoy ya que Romeo la invito al festival- Respondió Natsu con un tono despreocupado.

- ¿Y Erza sabes porque no vendrá?- pregunto Lucy

-Sí, pero es un secreto por ahora; más tarde te lo diré- respondió Natsu

Y el chico tomando de la mano a su compañera la guio hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Hay viene flamita con Lucy- dijo Gray con un tono burlón

Juvia tomada del brazo de Gray no le dio mayor importancia

-Y Natsu la trae tomada de la mano, parecen una pareja de novios-dijo la pequeña Levy

-al igual que tú y Gazille- respondió Gray sin cambiar su tono

La pequeña Levy sonrojada no miro a su compañero, pero Gazille la miro de reojo y soltó una sonrisa

-Por fin llegas Salamander- Dijo Gazille enojado

-Déjalo Gazille, es lento porque se le derritió el cerebro- dijo Gray soltando una risa

-¿Porque vienen tomados de la mano?- pregunto Juvia uniéndose a la conversación interrumpiendo a Natsu en el momento en el que insultaría a Gray

Lucy no había notado que aún seguía tomada de la mano con Natsu y al notarlo su cara se sonrojo al igual que la de Natsu y se soltaron las manos rápidamente

-Bueno donde iremos primero- preguntó Gazille un poco impaciente

-Primero iremos a comer, luego a ver los puestos de la feria y para el final a ver el gran baile y los fuegos artificiales- dijo Levy ya recuperada de las palabras dichas por Gray

-Pues vamos- dijo Gray moviéndose con torpeza ya que Juvia colgaba de su brazo muy apegada a él

Levy al ver como Gray y Juvia iban tan juntos no pudo evitar pensar que pasaría si ella hiciera lo mismo con su pareja muchas cosas pasaron por su mente y en ese momento sintió la mano de Gazille tomar la suya y pasarla por su brazo Levy lo miro con una sonrisa a lo cual el chico respondió:

-No quiero que te pierdas- dándole una sonrisa.

Al ver como las dos chicas iban tomadas del brazo de sus parejas Lucy miro a Natsu y noto que el la miraba nervioso, al notarlo ella sin mayor nerviosismo lo tomo del brazo y le dijo con voz suave:

-Debemos apresurarnos o Gray se comerá todo-

Natsu ya tranquilo se dejó llevar por su compañera por esa plaza llena de gente sin importarle nada porque ella la persona en la que más confiaba en estos últimos años, ya que en los momentos más difíciles siempre estaba ella a su lado dándoles fuerzas para seguir, sentía un cariño especial por ella desde el incidente en Tenrou que se sentía así en el momento en que Acnologia apareció el sintió frustración por no poder salvar a sus amigos pero al pensar en ellos no podía sacar de su mente a Lucy, quería proteger a Lucy, dar su vida para salvarla si era necesario. Después de todo lo sucedido quiso decírselo a Lucy pero no creyó que fuera correcto ya que justo en ese momento después de volver, ella enfrento la noticia de que su padre había muerto y supuso que ella necesitaría a un amigo más que nada y ahora a unos días del Gran Torneo de Magia no han tenido más tiempo que de entrenar.

Después de una gran comida donde la rivalidad de los 3 hombres se hizo notar en una competencia de quien comía más carne dando en un triple empate las parejas se separaron para ir a disfrutar de los puestos de la feria con tranquilidad.

_**(Es el primer Fic que subo a esta pagina xD no sean tan malos conmigo :( , nha mentira cualquier critica o apoyo se agradece esto tendrá 3 capítulos mas y puede que aya un cuarto pero aun no lo decido cada capitulo sera dedicado a una pareja si quieren leerlos dejen un review y lo subiré apenas pueda muchas gracias sean felices 'o' )**_


	2. Una sorpresa inesperada 2: Agua y Hielo

-Bueno, ya que ustedes tres no pueden estar juntos será mejor que cada cual vaya por un lado para que esta noche no se transforme en una competencia eterna- dijo Lucy enojada

-Yo pienso lo mismo, se comportan como verdaderos niños- dijo la pequeña Levy con los brazos cruzados mirando a Gazille

-Gray-sama debe ser más cuidadoso- Dijo Juvia mirando con preocupación a Gray

-Todo es culpa del cerebro de helado- replico Gazille

-Tshh! Vamos Levy alejémonos de estos dos idiotas, Juvia no hagas estupideces- Dijo Gazille tomando del brazo a Levy llevándosela con él en dirección a la plaza donde bellas bailarinas danzaban al ritmo de una pequeña banda

Natsu riendo tomo a Lucy de la mano y llevándosela muy rápido a los puestos para pescar pececitos dorados donde quedo de encontrarse con Happy, quedando así solo el mago de hielo y su compañera.

-Maldito Natsu siempre huyes de las peleas- grito Gray con intención de seguirlo y seguir aquella absurda pelea

-¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia tomándolo de su chaqueta, después de haberlo hecho se sonrojo y lo soltó rápidamente, Gray al verla se disculpó.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora dónde vamos?- pregunto el chico ya más calmado

-La verdad es que quería ver la pequeña banda que está en la plaza pero Gazille-kun fue en esa dirección y si se encuentra con usted volverán a pelearse- dijo un poco desilusionada

El mago de hielo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por haberle estropeado la idea de Juvia pensó rápidamente un lugar donde ir para no volver hacer sentir mal a su compañera. La verdad que esto había pasado en otras ocasiones muchas veces el mago de hielo le había estropeado algo a Juvia, cuando salían juntos a trabajar a ella le gustaba pasar a tomar una taza de té a los distintos restaurantes elegantes de diversas ciudades; Eran una de las pocas cosas que el sabia de ella por lo tanto él no ponía resistencia alguna en acompañarla, pero dada su extraño comportamiento del desnudarse sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía había logrado que los vetaran de alguno de los restaurantes favoritos de la chica, pero ella a pesar de eso siempre lo disculpaba con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que de a poco le fueron haciendo más feliz, no sabía la razón, pero desde hace un tiempo que ya no veía a la chica como una cosa rara como lo era en un principio desde que por casualidad se encontraron en el camino cuando ambos volvían de hacer una misión, ella le pidió consejos de como relacionarse con los demás integrantes del gremio ya que dado el incidente de Lord Phamtom contra Fairy Tail muchos aun no confiaban en ella, él dando una gran carcajada le dijo que solo fuera ella misma y que no se preocupara y que en su próxima misión irían juntos, y fue en ese momento en el que el vio por primera vez la sonrisa de esa chica. Y así fue como cada vez más trabajaban juntos después de tantas peleas con grandes enemigos y del incidente de Acnologia él se sentía cada vez mejor acompañado de Juvia y cuando no podía ir con ella le decía que cuando el volviera tomarían una taza de Té.

-Ya lo tengo, Erza me dijo que habría un puesto de tiro al blanco cerca del templo-Dijo Gray feliz de haberlo recordado

-Es una gran idea Gray-sama, pero antes debo pedirle una cosa…- dijo la chica

-qué cosa- pregunto con curiosidad

-¿Juvia podría tomar del brazo a Gray-sama?- dijo mirando el suelo y juntando la punta de sus dedos, ella quería tomarlo de la mano como lo hizo Natsu con Lucy pero no se atrevía a hacerlo tomarlo del brazo para ella era suficiente.

El chico sonrojado al escucharla se sonrojo y miro asía otro lado y recordó a Natsu alejarse de ellos con Lucy tomada de la mano, y pensó que si Natsu podía él también lo haría, ya que él también tenía una relación cercana a Juvia así como la de Natsu y Lucy. El chico se acercó y con torpeza tomo la mano de Juvia y mirándola a los ojos aun con rubor en su cara, la chica levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos también sonrojada en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron soltaron una sonrisa instantánea que para ambos aunque nerviosa fue la sonrisa más sincera de todas. Tomados de la mano llegaron al puesto de tiro en el cual Gray gano un oso de peluche el cual le regalo a Juvia, luego le siguió el puesto de pesca donde Juvia saco el pez dorado más grande, el que se llevó en una bolsa de plástico que olvido en algún lugar sin recordarlo exactamente pero ella no le importaba esa pérdida, ella estaba feliz por estar junto a Gray, aquel mago que fue el primero en ofrecerle su ayuda, su primer acompañante en tomarse una taza de Té aunque no muchas veces terminaba bien, pero aun así su amor no cambio desde que se rindió ante él ese día después de que él le tocara uno de sus pechos sin darse cuenta pero ella le perdonaría todo porque fue la primera persona que la acepto como era, no por su magia sino por ser ella misma.

Después de un rato caminando para Gray y Juvia no les era difícil tomarse ya de la mano y en cuanto salían de algún puesto entre ellos buscaban sus manos para seguir caminando juntos se sentían cómodos estando así hablaron sobre muchas cosas sobre sus sueños y aspiraciones, sobre el gremio y sus integrantes, conversando sin fijarse en nada más que en el otro a tal punto que cuando terminaron de hablar se dieron cuenta que estaban en la plaza donde aún tocaba aquella banda que Juvia quería escuchar, y al notarlo Gray la llevo a ver.

Después de escuchar por un rato la música Gray noto como a Juvia le brillaban los ojos al ver a las parejas bailar al centro de la plaza.

- Juvia ¿sabes bailar?- pregunto Gray animado

-La verdad Gray-sama… es que no se hacerlo- dijo nerviosa

-yo te puedo enseñar- dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura llevándola al centro de la plaza. Juvia sin saber que hacer solo se dejó llevar por su pareja.

Después de enseñarle lo básico Gray tomándola de la cintura y Juvia tomada al cuello de él en un baile lento que al igual que cuando ellos caminaban tomados de la mano hacia que todo lo de alrededor de ellos desapareciera solo enfocándose el uno en el otro.

-Gray-sama… ¿quién le enseño a bailar?- pregunto curiosa Juvia

-Erza nos enseñó a mí y a Natsu a bailar hace unos años atrás cuando Macao se casó, dijo que los hombres debían saber bailar para poder conquistar a una bella mujer- dijo Gray sin dejar de mirarla

-No esperaba eso de Erza-san… y usted ¿ha bailado con otras mujeres? ¿Ha conquistado a alguien?– pregunto seria

-nunca he bailado con nadie porque nunca había querido llamar la atención de una chica- dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-Entonces usted está tratando d- -

La chica callo en ese momento, sin previo aviso él, la persona que amaba se le acerco lentamente y posando suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos sintió ese tierno beso de la persona que amaba al separarse sus labios Juvia miro a Gray sonrojada pero feliz y ahora ella acercándose a él se besaron nuevamente ahora sin el factor de la sorpresa sino con el cariño mutuo que se tenían, después de eso siguieron bailando el resto de aquella canción que recordarían por siempre y tomados de la mano salieron de la plaza sin decir nada solo saber que estaban juntos era suficiente.

Gray la acompaño hasta su dormitorio y cuando Gray estaba a punto de besarla en el umbral de la puerta ella lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra asía adentro de la habitación, besándose cayeron sobre la cama quitándose la ropa poco a poco, ya nada importaba ellos se tenían mutuamente y se lo hacían notar en cada abrazo en cada beso, ya desnudos Gray suavemente se puso sobre ella besando cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos que ahora los tocaba sin vergüenza alguna, ya que era totalmente correspondió, y ella sintiendo con cada beso un escalofrió placentero y sintiendo aquel cuerpo pesado de Gray, rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y en con un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso ambos sintieron el escalofrío de ser uno solo, un fuerte gemido escapo de la boca de Juvia que Gray apago con un suave beso, moviéndose suavemente sobre ella Gray sentía como Juvia clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, pero nada importaba el solo pensaba en ella en todo lo que habían vivido en todo el tiempo que perdió al no ser capaz de decirle que la amaba pero ya no importaba, ahora podría recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, y con un movimiento cada vez más rápido ambos llegaron a su límite sintiendo nuevamente ese escalofrió de ser uno solo.

En la mañana al despertar Juvia cansada después de haber estado toda la noche junto a Gray no podía pensar en nada más que en él, después de desayunar juntos fueron al gremio y antes de entrar en el Gray se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Juvia tengo que decirte algo- dijo con seriedad

Juvia volteando y mirándolo tiernamente se dispuso a escuchar

-Todo lo que paso ayer fue increíble nunca pensé que pasaría y no me arrepiento de nada, tienes que saber que me encanta estar contigo, que me gusta tu sonrisa y muchas cosas más sin contar lo que paso toda la noche y no sé si es un pensamiento egoísta pero quiero que estés solo conmigo y que me digas si quieres ser mi novia- dijo un tanto avergonzado el mago de hielo

Juvia se acercó a él y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le respondió:

-Gray-sama… todo lo que pasó anoche solo lo aria contigo por supuesto que seré tu novia y aunque no lo fuera lo aria mil veces porque te amo- dijo Juvia sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso a Gray.

Dicho esto se tomaron de la mano y entraron juntos y sin vacilar al gremio demostrándoles a todos que desde ahora sería inseparables.


	3. Una Sorpresa Inesperada 3: Metal Suave

Gazille sin darle tiempo a Levy, la tomo del brazo y se alejó de los demás en dirección al centro de la plaza donde se podía escuchar a una pequeña banda de músicos muy alegres, al percatarse hacia donde se dirigía Gazille, Levy solo se dejó llevar sin decir una palabra y al llegar por fin hablo.

-Gazille… ¿te gusta mucho la música verdad?- pregunto la maga

-Por supuesto, soy un gran músico por si no te habías dado cuenta- respondió efusivo

-Lose… los músicos tienen un gran corazón- dijo Levy sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres que danzaban

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el dragón mirándola con rareza

-A que tienes un buen corazón, eres una buena persona a pesar de ser tan frio- respondió Levy mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna

-No digas cosas raras… pequeña- dijo Gazille poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su bella compañera.

Para él, esa pequeña maga que en el pasado hirió pero que ahora tenía a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, era su más fiel amiga. Después de todo el inconveniente con el examen clase S y Acnologia su relación con ella había cambiado drásticamente, él la admiraba de cierta forma ya que siendo tan pequeña pudo llegar a aquel examen para ser una de las más fuertes del gremio, aunque el siempre que la tenía a su lado se sentía culpable por los que le había hecho ella se encargaba de no hacerlo sentir así.

-Porque no vamos a ver las máscaras que están en aquel puesto- dijo Levy

-Thss..Bueno- respondió Gazille si muchas ganas

Levy caminaba delante de él solo dándole pequeñas miradas, Gazille notaba algo raro en ella pero no sabía que… , no era su ropa; ella tenía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas blanco con mangas hasta los codos, unos zapatos blancos con cintas y un moño en su nuca amarrado con una liga que tenia de adorno un conejo blanco aquella ropa le daba un toque algo angelical y el chico al percatarse de ello se sonrojo un poco, siguió pensando en lo que le pasaba a su compañera hasta que se percató de que ya había llegado.

-Gazille-kun mira estas orejas de conejo son lindas verdad- dijo Levy poniéndolas en su cabeza

-Si tú lo dices… mira esa se parece a la cara de Lily… gijiji- sonrió el chico

-Bueno me comprare estas orejas- dijo la maga

-ok ahora te toca elegir a ti, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Levy

-pues vamos al puesto de instrumentos que esta por allá- dijo Gazille con una sonrisa en su cara

Esta vez el chico caminaba adelante mientras ella lo seguía, al voltear para ver si Levy aun lo seguía noto que ella se veía un tanto triste caminando con la mirada en el suelo y las orejas que compro en aquel puesto en su mano, el no supo que hacer y siguió caminando. Al llegar Gazille probo guitarras y otros instrumentos pero no lo disfruto tanto como él creía porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Levy caminando con la mirada en el suelo como si estuviera triste así que decidió terminar con los instrumentos y dejar que ella decidiera donde ir.

-Ahora es tu turno Levy, Donde quieres ir- dijo Gazille poniendo una leve sonrisa para que no se notara su preocupación

-No se… no se me ocurre nada…- Dijo la pequeña sin muchos ánimos.

Al notar aquella reacción él se puso nervioso al no saber adónde ir ya había visto todo lo que él quería por lo que se sintió muy presionado al pensar en que le pasaba a su compañera y un nuevo lugar al cual ir, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Libros! Vamos a ver libros- Dijo el dragón un tanto nervioso

-Desde cuando te gusta leer- Pregunto Levy con sorpresa

-Da igual… solo vamos.- respondió él

Él, aliviado camino en busca de algún puesto que exhibiera libros para que su compañera se sintiera mejor, los libros era una de las pocas cosas que él sabía que le gustaban a Levy, siempre en el gremio cuando comían todos juntos la veía con un libro en sus manos y en ese momento de desesperación lo recordó. Pero pasaron largo rato buscando libros y no encontraron ninguno por lo cual Gazille cada vez se ponía más nervioso y al volver al centro de la plaza ya no sabía que más hacer.

-No hay libros en este maldito festival- dijo Gazille un tanto enfurecido

Pero no recibió una palabra de su compañera y al mirarla se dio cuenta que ella miraba hacia el centro de la plaza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Son Gray y Juvia- respondió Levy

Al mirar vio a Gray y Juvia bailando en el centro de la plaza, siguió a Levy que se acercaba a la pista de baile para verlos mejor y los vieron bailar en silencio hasta que aquella canción acabo y la pareja desapareció entre la gente.

-Se veían muy lindos bailando ¿verdad?- dijo Levy

-Supongo… le dije que no hiciera nada raro- respondió Gazille un poco molesto

-¿Crees que es raro que dos personas bailen?- Dijo Levy enojada.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa- dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos

En ese momento él chico recibió una descarga en su pecho, no sabía porque pero no debía dejar que ella se fuera, no podía permitir que ella lo dejara solo y recordó algo importante.

-No espera, no puedes irte aun, Lily dijo que a media noche habrán fuegos artificiales en el templo da la colina, déjame recompensarte por no haber encontrado libros- dijo el chico nervioso

-¿De verdad? Pero solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche, estamos lejos de la colina y hay muchos árboles alrededor – dijo La pequeña maga secándose las lagrimas

-Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos- dijo riendo Gazille tomando a Levy por la cintura

Haciendo uso de su magia transformo sus dos piernas en largos pilares que los impulsaron hacia la colina y posándose en uno de los arboles esperaron a que empezara. Sin soltar a Levy y ella abrazándolo muy fuerte lograron ver aquellos fuegos artificiales.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Gazille mirando las explosiones en el cielo

-Está bien- dijo Levy mirando atenta al cielo

-¿Porque te veías tan desanimada cuando caminábamos? – pregunto él

-La verdad no estoy segura… fueron tantas cosas…- contesto poniendo una cara seria

Gazille la miro nervioso y lanzo una carcajada, ella lo miro a la cara y también comenzó a reír, en el momento en el que la vio sonreír sin pensarlo el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña compañera, ella al sentir los labios helados del chico que le gustaba sobre su frente la hizo ponerse nerviosa y perder el equilibrio de aquella rama donde juntos estaban mirando los fuegos artificiales y él al notar lo que había hecho también perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran velozmente aunque fue una caída suave ya que los reflejos del Dragón Slayer al momento de caer sostuvo a su compañera entre sus brazos y golpeo el árbol con los pies para caer sobre unos matorrales. En el momento en que Levy reacciono después de la caída estaba sobre Gazille y el contra el suelo se tocaba la cabeza soltando un pequeño quejido pero al ver que Levy lo miraba dejo de hacerlo y recordando porque habían caído se sonrojo y apartando la vista pregunto:

-¿Estas bien verdad…? , debes tener más cuidado…-

Ella poniendo la misma cara que cuando caminaban en el festival respondió:

-Tú eres el que debe de dejar de hacer cosas tan inesperadamente….- respondió ella con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo el chico sin levantarse de donde estaba

-Que siempre haces lo mismo… haces cosas por mí que yo no te pido… o más bien no soy capaz de pedirte… como pedirme que te acompañara esta noche… o las veces que me proteges en las misiones… o cuando me dices que entrene para ser más fuerte… eso es por lo que estoy triste esta noche… tu siempre estas hay para cuidarme y ayudarme en los momentos que más lo necesito y cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta de que yo nunca te he ayudado en nada…- dijo Levy dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas, Gazille la miraba atentamente sin decir nada.

-Ayer yo quería invitarte a venir pero no tuve el valor suficiente y tú me lo pediste antes, eso me hizo muy feliz pero me dejo una sensación extraña… y cuando me tomaste por el brazo después de discutir con los chicos y me llevaste hacia la plaza me di cuenta de que aunque yo te hubiera invitado antes… no sabría que hacer después… a pesar de haber sido compañeros en el examen y estos días hacer algunas misiones juntos no te conoz…-

-Eso no importa- Interrumpió Gazille con los ojos cerrados aun en el suelo

-puede que tengas razón en que siempre me meto en tus asuntos… pero es solo por una simple razón… tú me provocas unas gran ganas de protegerte… no se la razón pero siempre que te veo quiero protegerte… tú fuiste a pesar de todo lo que te hice la primera en el gremio que me hablo con normalidad ¿Lo recuerdas? me preguntaste sobre mi magia y hablamos mucho tiempo… en ese momento me sentí cómodo contigo y aunque después de haber estado ya tanto tiempo en el gremio hablo con los demás no me produce la misma satisfacción que hacerlo contigo y lo mismo paso esta noche… no me gustaría haber venido con alguien que no seas tú- dijo el Dragón Slayer poniendo una mano sobre su cara sonrojada y con la otra poniéndola en la mejilla de la pequeña maga que estaba sobre él

En ese momento la pequeña maga se recostó sobre el pecho de Gazille y él la abrazo, después de unos minutos Levy se volvió a levantar y mirándolo dijo:

-Esta vez seré yo la valiente- dijo ella tomando la mano de Gazille y llevándola a uno de sus pechos se inclinó y beso a Gazille en la boca.

Eso fue el comienzo de todo… él dejándose llevar por las manos de su compañera quito lentamente aquel vestido blanco dejando ver aquellos pequeños pechos que el comenzó a besar con suavidad haciendo que a ella se le hiciera más difícil sacarle la camisa, él llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella desato aquel moño que dejo caer el cabello de la chica hasta los hombros, sin dejar de besarle el cuello Levy desabotonaba el pantalón de Gazille sintiendo un gran nerviosismo que olvidaba mientras sentía bajar las manos del chico hacia su ropa interior que él con sus garras corto sin mucha dificultad, ya estando los 2 desnudos sobre las ropas que se habían quitado, ambos soltaron un quejido al sentiré uno solo los que apagaron con dulces besos, ella moviéndose lentamente sobre él, gimiendo suavemente y apretándole los brazos fuertemente comenzó a sentir un escalofrió a un más fuerte y que sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de Gazille comenzando a sentirse cansada, él notando esto y ya a punto de terminar, cambio de lugar poniéndose sobre ella comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo sentir a ambos un escalofrió gratificante en sus cuerpos que se apagó en un gemido de ambos y en un gran abrazo cayeron en el suelo y así abrazados durmieron bajo el cielo estrellado en esa cálida noche.

Al salir los primeros rayos del sol ambos amantes despertaron aun desnudos pero tapados con la ropa que se habían quitado y esta vez él dándole un beso a ella volvieron a repetir lo de esa noche ahora con más deseo y sin la vergüenza de ser la primera vez de ambos. Después de vestirse caminaron por aquel bosque en dirección a la plaza tomados de la mano sin decir nada y al llegar a la plaza Gazille se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Levy

Gazille tomándola por la cintura y tomándole la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar? Anoche cuando mirabas a Gray y Juvia note que querías hacerlo pero esa vez no fui yo el valiente- moviéndose con su compañera por el centro de la plaza comenzaron a bailar. Después de unos minutos Gazille se separó de Levy pero sin soltarle las manos pregunto:

-Levy… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rostro para tapar su cara sonrojada

-Acepto- dijo ella dándole un abrazo

-Pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Cada vez que te sonrojas te pones la mano en la cara verdad?-dijo ella con una voz burlona

-e-eso no es verdad….- respondió sin sacarse la mano del rostro

-¿Seguro?- insistió ella

-Totalmente- respondió bajando la mano de su cara

-debajo del vestido no llevo ropa interior ya que anoche la rompiste- dijo en un susurro la pequeña maga

-Deja de hacerlo- grito Gazille volviendo a poner su mano en la cara

-no te preocupes, cuando llegamos al gremio le diré a Lu-chan que me preste alguna de las suyas- dijo Levy caminando en dirección al gremio

-En ese caso si vamos ahora al gremio…debemos llegar juntos-Dijo Gazille tomando de la mano a Levy sin sacar la otra de su rostro

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa y apretó la mano de su compañero, al llegar al gremio todos miraron a aquella pareja que entraba por la puerta, sorprendidos ya que aun sabiendo lo notorio que era el amor que tenía Levy por Gazille nunca pensaron en verlos juntos y a pesar de ser tan distintos eran una pareja muy linda de ver, ya que ella al lado de él hacía notar a aquel Dragón de hierro más confiable y amigable; y él al lado de ella daba la sensación que nunca estaría en peligro porque él era capaz de dar su vida por ella. Al sentirse observados a la entrada del gremio Levy busco con la mirada a Lucy pero no la vio por ninguna parte, en cambio vio a Gray y a Juvia comiendo juntos, riendo y de vez en cuando Juvia dando de comer a Gray en la boca lo que hizo recordar a Levy que no le había dicho a Gazille lo más importante

-Gazille se me olvido decirte algo… acércate- dijo Levy sonrojada

El chico sin entender se acercó y escucho lo que su novia quería decirle

-Te amo- dijo Levy en un susurro cerca del oído de Gazille

-Yo también- Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, y esta vez sin taparse el rostro con su mano.

_**(Aquí les dejo el tercero, siento la demora pero me costo un poco tomar el papel de los personajes xP pero ya esta ojala les guste :D espero sus review y sean felices nos leemos.**_

_**PD: releyendo el Manga note que el nombre de Gazille se escribe "Gazeel" no lo cambien en el fic porque en los anteriores ya lo escribí mal xD pero en los que vengan lo escribiré bien.-)**_


	4. Una Sorpresa Inesperada 4: Fuego suave

-¡Happy!- Gritaron juntos Natsu y Lucy

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!, vengan rápido, miren la cantidad de peces que hay aquí-Dijo el gato azul con los ojos brillantes, a su lado se encontraba Charles mirando como nadaban los peces.

-Ya era tiempo de que llegaran- dijo la gata blanca seriamente

-Lo siento, pero Natsu estaba ocupado teniendo una pelea sin sentido con Gray y Gazeel- dijo Lucy con un tono de resignación.

-Por eso te lo trajiste rápidamente tomado de la mano- dijo Happy con un tono burlesco

En ese momento la pareja se dio cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano, pero esta vez no se soltaron instantáneamente al verse sino que lo pensaron un momento y Natsu mirando a Lucy la soltó solo para pedirle algo a Happy que metió rápidamente en su bolsillo sin que Lucy se percatara de ello.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo Natsu sonriendo

-Espera, yo pensé que nos quedaríamos con Happy- Dijo la rubia mirando a su compañero

-Nosotros estamos cuidando de Wendy y Romeo-Dijo la gata

-nos separamos de ellos porque tenía que ver a Natsu por un momento nada mas- Agrego Happy cerrando un ojo

-¿Dónde están ellos?- pregunto Lucy

-Están comiendo algodón de azúcar cerca de la entrada del templo- dijo Charles

-Ya deben estar por acabar así que ya nos vamos, adiós chicos- dijo Happy

En ese momento la pareja de gatos desapareció entre la gente dejando nuevamente a la pareja a solas.

-Bueno… ¿a dónde deberíamos ir?- pregunto la rubia

-aún es temprano para lo que te quiero mostrar… ¿a ti donde te gustaría ir?- respondió Natsu

-Tengo un poco de sed, ¿por qué no vamos a tomarnos un Té?- dijo Lucy dando por hecho de que Natsu no le diría nada sobre lo que tenía planeado más tarde.

Lucy tomándolo del brazo comenzó a caminar rumbo al puesto de té solo tomando ciertas pausas para ver cosas que vendían en los puestos. Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa del rincón y pidieron el Té, Lucy al mirar a Natsu en una pausa de su conversación sin sentido, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo, para ellos 2 solo eran unos meses, pero para la gente a su alrededor eran más de 7 años, recordó la muerte de su padre, lo majestuoso que era el gremio en esos tiempos, pero un pensamiento más paso por su mente… ¿qué habría pasado si ella no hubiera estado en el grupo que estuvo encerrado en Tenrou?, ¿se habría alejado del gremio como lo hicieron más de la mitad de los integrantes?, ¿Aguantaría sin estar sin sus amigos? y lo más importante… ¿soportaría perder a Natsu? Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y su cara se tornó un poco roja, acababa de separar a Natsu de sus amigos y ponerlo en otro nivel dentro de su mente, levanto la cabeza y miro a su compañero que terminaba de tomar su té de un solo sorbo, ella se sonrojo nuevamente quiso preguntarle solo una de las preguntas que habían pasado por su mente… ¿Qué haría si ella desapareciera? Pero preguntárselo directamente sería raro

-Natsu… ¿qué piensas de las chicas del gremio?-pregunto en un tono despreocupado Lucy para no hacer notar su verdadero objetivo

-Son todas fuertes, pero no tanto como yo- dijo Natsu soltando una carcajada

-Erza y Mira-san te aplastarían- dijo Lucy en tono burlón, a Natsu le dio un escalofrió recordar a ambas chicas

-pero no me refiero a eso- agrego la rubia

-me refiero a que piensas de ellas como mujeres, por ejemplo todas son muy lindas verdad-

-Supongo… pero sigo sin entender- respondió Natsu

Notando que a él solo le importaba la fuerza de los demás decidió ser más directa

-Que chica del gremio es la que más te agrada- dijo Lucy

-Mmm… Mira siempre me da comida cuando tengo hambre, Erza aunque da miedo es como mi hermana mayor y tú- respondió el chico un tanto confundido

Al notar que ella estaba dentro de las 3 chicas más "importantes" para él su corazón empezó a latir más fuertes y pregunto.

-¿Por qué te agrado?- dijo sonrojada

-Porque eres rara- respondió Natsu riendo

-Eso no es un alago…- dijo decepcionada

Luego de eso, Lucy siguió tomando tranquilamente su té viendo como Natsu se desesperaba cada vez más por llevar tanto tiempo sentado hay, y solo cuando ya no quedaba la última gota de té en la taza Lucy se paró y salieron de aquel lugar.

-donde vamos ahora- pregunto Lucy

-ya que estuvimos tanto tiempo hay dentro es hora para lo que te quería mostrar- dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Natsu tomando nuevamente la mano a Lucy la llevo tras unos matorrales hasta llegar a un pequeño templo detrás de uno mucho más grande.

-debemos esperar aquí- dijo con un susurro Natsu

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Creo que me corte la pierna con una rama- dijo enojada Lucy también susurrando

-Lo siento, lo siento… pero quería que vieras esto, mira quien esta hay - continuo susurrando Natsu

-Es Gerald, que ase aquí es muy peligroso hay gente del consejo en el festival- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-¿Sabes porque Erza no vino al festival?- dijo serio Natsu, justo en ese momento Erza apareció desde el pequeño templo con una Yukata color verde con flores blancas y el pelo al igual que Lucy tomado en la nuca

-Se ve muy linda, así que "eso" era lo importante que tenía que hacer esta noche- respondió Lucy

-Estoy seguro que traman algo y no nos quieren contar- dijo un poco enojado Natsu

-No seas idiota- dijo Lucy con una pequeña carcajada

-Porque dices eso- replico Natsu

-Sabes que a Erza le importa mucho Gerald verdad-dijo la maga

-Sí, fue su amigo cuando pequeña ¿no?- respondió él

-Pero no es solo por eso… a Erza le gusta mucho él- Dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu, justo en ese momento Erza y Gerald entraron al pequeño templo solo dejando a la pareja que seguía escondida en los matorrales

-A que te refieres a con que le "gusta"- pregunto curioso Natsu

-No sé cómo explicarlo bien… pero cuando te "gusta" alguien es cuando te importa mucho una persona, es querer protegerla sin importar cuánto daño te puedan hacer, es querer estar siempre en compañía de esa persona, hacer cosas que nunca haría solo por estar con él y no querer perderla nunca- dijo muy calmada Lucy en un principio, pero al terminar no pudo evitar recordar las preguntas que se había hecho anteriormente… _**¿soportaría perder a Natsu?**_ Al pensar en ello su cara se tornó roja

-También se le puede decir amor- agrego aun ruborizada

-Entonces cuando te gusta alguien te sientes raro… - dijo Natsu mirando el suelo pensando aun en lo que le había dicho Lucy

Después de un corto silencio entre la pareja Lucy se calmó y pregunto qué harían ahora, a lo que Natsu respondió que ya era hora de que fueran al templo para ver el baile tradicional a la media noche. Pero esta vez Natsu se veía más distraído de lo normal, ya no iban de la mano ni del brazo como al comienzo, solo caminaban uno junto al otro sin decir nada, al llegar los fuegos artificiales comenzaron pero Lucy no pudo disfrutarlos en su totalidad ya que noto que Natsu estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el suelo pensando en algo, pero al terminar Natsu la miro y le dio una sonrisa dejando a Lucy un poco confundida.

-Debemos apresurarnos a llegar a la entrada del templo-dijo emocionado Natsu tomando nuevamente de la mano a Lucy sin dejarla preguntar él porque. Al llegar casi hasta la entrada la gente hizo un círculo y las parejas pasaban al centro y comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de una música muy alegre con un ritmo contagioso, Natsu sin soltar a Lucy logro llegar al borde de aquel circulo y al momento de llegar, ella al ver como las parejas salían a bailar se dispuso a observar aquel bello panorama, sin embargo sintió una mano que la rodeaba por la cintura y la arrastraba junto a las parejas que ya danzaban en el centro y al mirar a su lado vio a Natsu que la miraba con una sonrisa y comenzaron a bailar, ella nunca imagino que aquel Dragon Slayer la sacara a bailar y menos que Natsu aquel chico que hace un tiempo atrás destruyo medio puerto de Argeon y tomándola de la mano se la llevara huyendo del consejo por tal destrucción supiera bailar. Después de muchas risas, bailes y aplausos ambos salieron riendo y muy cansados de aquel circulo de parejas y comenzaron a bajar lentamente mientras la música iba disminuyendo poniéndole fin a aquel baile.

-Donde aprendiste a bailar- Pregunto sonriente la chica

-Erza nos obligó a aprender muchos bailes a Gray y a mí cuando Macao se casó, fue un fastidio pero pensándolo bien es divertido- respondió Natsu

-Nunca pensé que me sacarías a bailar fue una gran sorpresa-dijo ella

-Es la primera vez que lo hago -dijo el chico un poco sonrojado

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, ya están cerrando los puestos y la música también está parando- dijo Lucy mirando a su alrededor

-Te acompañare a casa- agrego él

-Gracias- dijo la chica tomándose del brazo de su compañero

Así ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de Lucy encontrándose a poco camino con Wendy, Charles y Happy que se dirigían a Fairy Hill para descansar, Lucy le sugirió a Natsu que los acompañaran para dejarlos sanos y salvos en los dormitorios a lo que el chico no puso ninguna resistencia, Lucy no quería que esa noche terminara ya no le importaba que Natsu la allá llamado rara al comienzo de la noche ahora solo quería seguir tomada de su brazo y caminar con él. Ya después de dejar a Wendy y a los 2 gatos en los dormitorios y en la puerta de la casa de Lucy, Natsu se quedó a descansar un poco a lo que la chica accedió

-Me duelen los pies- Dijo Natsu tirándose en la cama de Lucy

-A mí también, creó que nos excedimos un poco en la caminata- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa lanzándose a la cama

-Natsu… porque estabas tan pensativo cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales- pregunto Lucy recostada junto a Natsu

-Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste- dijo él

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Después de la explicación que me diste sobre lo que se sentía que te gustara alguien, creo que me gusta alguien del gremio desde hace un tiempo-respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento Lucy sintió una gran punzada en su pecho y comenzó a sentir miedo de lo que Natsu había dicho, era cierto que más de una vez se había planteado la idea de tener algo más con su compañero de equipo pero esto podría afectar su relación de amistad pero mientras pensaba todo lo relacionado con ese tema otra pregunta llego a su mente… y si no era ella la chica a la que Natsu le gustaba…. En ese momento el miedo incremento, pero dadas las circunstancias ese era la ocasión precisa para romper aquel círculo vicioso de preguntas y tomando valor ella pregunto.

-Me dirás quién es verdad…- pregunto ella mirando a su compañero

-Pero tú ya deberías saberlo- respondió Natsu volteándose para verla a la cara

-Como podría saberlo… si nunca me lo has dicho-respondió Lucy volteándose hacia él

En ese momento Natsu se acercó a Lucy y le dio un cálido beso aunque corto fue suficiente para perder todos los miedos que la chica tenía en su interior, ya no importaba nada, el chico que ella amaba la acababa de besar aunque con rodeos también le dijo que le gustaba y solo eso era necesario para olvidar el futuro y solo disfrutar el presente. Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad logrando que para ambos por primera vez en sus vidas sintieran la lujuria en un nivel impensado que los llevo a quitarse la ropa lentamente pero sin timidez como si sus cuerpos se conocieran por completo, Natsu empezó por quitarse su camisa y besar a Lucy por el cuello bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a sus pechos que acaricio sobre la ropa de su compañera y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa logro sacarlos de la suave tela de la Yukata de Lucy, luego de besarlos por unos instantes logrando que Lucy soltara unos pequeños gemidos, al notar que los gemidos de la chica aumentaban Natsu se puso sobre ella poniendo una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de Lucy haciendo que ella diera un quejido.

-Espera Natsu… no me toque hay, aun duele la herida que me hice subiendo la colina- dijo sin aliento la rubia

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto cariñosamente

Lucy tomando la mano de Natsu la condujo despacio por debajo de su Yukata hasta llegar a la parte interior de sus muslos muy cerca de su intimidad el tocando con delicadeza prosiguió a quitar por completo la Yukata dejando a aquella bella chica solo con su ropa interior, ella sin vergüenza tomo a Natsu por el cuello besándolo muy apasionadamente diciéndole al oído –Estoy en tus manos, por favor se delicado- Natsu comenzó a besar nuevamente sus pechos bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la herida y comenzó a pasar su lengua cálida sobre la herida haciendo que Lucy encorvara su espalda, después de haber besado cada parte del cuerpo de Lucy, Natsu tomo posición sobre ella; ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas comenzó a sentir como aquel chico que amaba la penetraba lentamente para no hacerla sentir dolor, pero ella se dio cuenta que era imposible lo atrajo entre sus brazos y cambiando de posición, ahora ella sobre él comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido pasando del dolor al placer nuevamente. Después de hacerlo toda la noche ambos quedaron rendidos sobre la cama abrazados sin importar nada.

Al despertar Lucy por la mañana ya casi de medio día recordó todo lo que paso esa noche y al voltearse vio a Natsu tapado solo con las sabanas totalmente desnudo haciendo que Lucy saltara de la cama cayendo sentada en el piso dando un pequeño grito el cual despertó al chico.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?… aún es muy temprano- dijo frotándose los ojos

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano anoche- dijo con voz temblorosa la chica

-A que te refieres- pregunto el chico sentándose cerca de ella

-¿No crees que esto es extraño? Somos compañeros de equipo, nuestra relación es de trabajo y compañerismo- dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de lo que paso hace unas horas? ¿Yo no te gusto?- pregunto Natsu acercando su rostro al de ella

-No me refiero a eso… si me gustas y lo sabes si no, no habría hecho esas cosas contigo hace unas horas- dijo la chica mirando a los ojos a su pareja que estaba cerca de su rostro

-Entonces no debes preocuparte de nada mas yo te amo y eso basta, que dirán en el gremio me da igual y si alguien le molesta lo golpeare hasta que lo acepte- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa seguido de un beso a su compañera el cual ella respondió muy calurosamente

-Pero tú aun no me dices algo Lucy- dijo Natsu con un tono preocupado

-¿qué cosa?- respondió ella abrazándolo por el cuello

-¿Tú me amas?- pregunto abrazándola por la cintura aun en el suelo y estando ambos desnudos

-Por supuesto, siempre lo he hecho que tú no te dieras cuenta es otra cosa- dijo ella sonriente

-Entonces que ahora me di cuenta, quiero comprobarlo- dijo Natsu poniéndose sobre Lucy

-Creí que ya lo habías comprobado toda la noche- dijo ella sonriendo

-Tu acabas de decir que no me doy cuenta de las cosas muy rápido y esta vez quiero comprobarlo aquí en el suelo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa comenzando a besar a Lucy

-Entonces te lo demostrare donde tú quieras- dijo la chica dejándose besar por todo el cuerpo al igual que la noche anterior.

Después de unas horas de "comprobar el amor de Lucy" ambos fueron al gremio, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver que Gray y Juvia abrazados frente el tablón de misiones y en uno de los rincones Levy se encontraba leyendo en medio de las piernas de Gazeel mientras este dormía abrazándola por la cintura.

-Creo que ustedes también pasaron la noche juntos- Dijo una voz amable

-E…Erza- dijo sonrojada Lucy

-Creo que todos ustedes la pasaron bien el festival- dijo Cana tomando del brazo a Lucy

-El amor es muy lindo verdad y creo que tenemos mucho ahora en el gremio- Dijo Mirajene

-El que siento yo por Lucy es más grande que el de todos estos idiotas juntos- Grito Natsu tomando de la mano a Lucy

-Yo amo más a Juvia que tú a Lucy- Dijo Gray quitándose la camisa y abrazando a Juvia por la cintura

-Yo amo más a Levy que ustedes dos a sus novias idiotas- dijo Gazeel mordiendo suavemente la oreja de Levy lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera totalmente roja

-Ya paren con eso-dijo Lucy mientras Natsu comenzaba una pelea con los otros 2 chicos

-Gray-sama no haga eso- dijo Juvia sonrojada

-Erza por favor detenlos- dijo la pequeña Levy

-Bueno ya es suficiente chicos parad esto- dijo Erza dándoles un golpe a cada uno que los hizo caer al suelo

-Lo importante ahora es saber si ustedes tres formalmente son novios con estas chicas- dijo Erza con los brazos entre cruzados y muy seria.

-¡Sí!- respondieron Gazeel y Gray

- ¿Y tú Natsu?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Espera… ¿Lucy Quieres ser mi novia?- Dijo el con una sonrisa

-No.- dijo ella con seriedad

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo gritando

-Solo es una broma por supuesto que si- dijo ella riendo

-No me asustes así, después de lo que paso anoche no esperaría esa respuesta-dijo Natsu rascando su cabeza

-Lucy… ¿a qué se refiere Natsu con lo de "Lo que paso anoche"?-Pregunto Mirajene muy curiosa

-Pues La verdad es que pase la noche con Natsu en mi casa-dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo muy sonrojada

-Pero si siempre se queda a dormir en tu casa no Lu-chan- dijo Levy

-Es que no dormimos precisamente- respondió Lucy tapándose la cara

-No me miren así, las cosas se salieron de control un poco pero no me arrepiento de nada- dijo sonriente pero aun un poco ruborizada

-La verdad es que Juvia También pasó la noche junto a Grey-sama-Dijo sonrojada

-Así que ustedes también…-dijo sonrojada Levy

-¿Cómo que nosotras también? acaso tu igual lo hiciste con Gazeel- pregunto sorprendida Lucy

-No lo digas tan alto Lu-Chan- respondió Levy abrazando a Lucy

-Así que las 3 lo hicieron con sus chicos- dijo Cana con un tono burlón

-¿Es cierto eso chicas? De… de verdad lo hicieron-Pregunto Erza sonrojada

-U... u... ustedes son muy pequeñas para esas cosas-dijo Erza con la voz temblorosa

-Solos somos un año menor que tu Erza- Dijo Lucy

-Aun así… deberían esperar hasta el matrimonio-Dijo Erza intentando parecer seria

Justo en ese momento los 3 chicos se unían a la conversación.

-Entonces me casare con Lucy- dijo Natsu

-Y yo con Juvia- Respondió Gray

-Yo también con Levy- dijo Gazeel mirando el piso

-Pues entonces está bien- dijo Titania con una sonrisa

Justo en el momento en el que el grupo se empezaba a dispersar Natsu recordó

-Cierto Erza creo que tú también deberías casarte con Gerald, porque no creo que ustedes dos se hayan pasado la noche solo hablando detrás del templo ¿verdad?-Dijo Natsu con una carcajada

-¡Es verdad! Yo también lo vi ¿Erza que hacías con Gerald en ese lugar tan oscuro?-pregunto con malicia Lucy

-Así que Erza también hizo cosas con su chico- Dijo Cana riendo

Erza solo con tartamudeos y muy ruborizada no lograba responder nada y Mientras las chicas intentaban saber la verdad de Erza y Gerald, los tres chicos reían, bebían y bailaban al igual que lo hacían siempre pero esta vez con más jubilo ya nada escondían es sus corazones cada cual estaba con la persona que amaban y no les importaba ya más nada


End file.
